yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Tessa and Whiskers/saving the villagers of Woodburrow/To Mount Cloudbreak
Here is how the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, and the heroes meet Tessa and Whiskers in Return of the SWAP Force. As they arrived in Skylands with Flynn, he was showing them Mount Cloudbreak. Flynn: Witness the eruption of Mount Cloudbreak, wonder, magic, and adventure await! Oh, I gotta tell you, Hugo, this is gonna be awesome! Hugo: I know, Flynn! You were about to win this first hands something that hasn't been in a hundred years! Flynn: Right. I even bought this misty volcano hat. (brings out his hat) Cali: Is that Flynn? Scoot over. Flynn: Oh, hello, Cali. Miss me already? Cali: Actually, I can't believe I'm about to say this. But, I... Flynn: (as the wind blows) Oh! My hat! Sorry, gotta go! (as he was too late to reach his hat) Adiós, Awesome volcano hat. Safetravels. Just then, they begin to notice a bird coming their way. Flynn: Oh! What was that? Whew! Must be Erin things. For a second there, (notices the bird) it sounded like a giant chicken! (as it swakes) Tessa: Are you a Skylander? Flynn: What? Uh, well, no, not exactly. I mean I know them. But, uh... Tessa: Oh, no! They found us! Listen, my home is in danger. If you really know the Skylanders, you've got to help me. Flynn: I was supposed to be on vaction, but I also never say know to danger, so... Okay, danger await, which way are we going? Tessa: Into the volcano. We can loose them in there. Flynn: Gotta be on next. Not when I was thinking. Tessa: It's alright. I know the way. Trust me. Flynn: Well, alrighty, then. But you better hold on, foxgirl. I'm about to break out some serious awesome! Boom! So, they followed to where they go to Mount Cloudbreak. Tessa: I can't believe it, the Portal Masters and Skylanders! It's really you! Spyro: Yep, it's us alright. Jet-Vac: And you are? Tessa: Tessa, and this is my bird, Whiskers. Wash Buckler: Heads up, we've got company! Spike: Uh-oh. As the Chompys attack, the SWAP Force and the new Skylanders begin their battle. Wash Buckler: Eight Legs and No Pegs! Blast Zone: Blast and Furious! Stink Bomb: Clear the Air! Freeze Blade: Keeping It Cool! Night Shift: Roll with the Punches! Magna Charge: Attract to Attack! Rattle Shake: Go Ahead - Snake My Day! Fire Kraken: Burn to be Wild! Hoot Loop: Let's Ruffle Some Feathers! Free Ranger: Whip Up A Storm! Grilla Drilla: If There's a Drill, There's a Way! Spy Rise: It's Classified! Trap Shadow: Hide and Sleek! Boom Jet: Bombs Away! Rubble Rouser: Brace For Impact! Doom Stone: Another Smash Hit! Pop Thorn: Straight to the Point! Scratch: The Luck of the Claw! Scorp: King of the Sting! Slobber Tooth: Clobber and Slobber! Fryno: Crash and Burn! Smolderdash: A Blaze of Glory! Zoo Lou: Nature Calls! Bumble Blast: The Perfect Swarm! Star Strike: Shoot For the Stars! Dune Bug: Can't Beat the Beetle! Countdown: I'm the Bomb! Wind-Up: All Wound Up! Roller Brawl: Let's Roll! Grim Creeper: Your Time Is Up! Rip Tide: Go Fish! Punk Shock: Amp It Up! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, cool catchphrases. Patrick Star: Let's give them a hand! Pinkie Pie: Right behind you, Patrick! So, the Portal Masters, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends joined the fight. Rarity: Ready when you are, Viper! Viper: With you all the way, Rarity! At last, the started to fight off the chompies. Gordon: Gallus, duck! Then, Gallus ducked down away from the chompies and greebles. Gallus: Good call, Gordon. Yona: Yak Punch and Kick! Silverstream: Ready when you are, Gabby! Gabby: Here goes nothing. With one strike with one pole, they triple the greebles away from Flynn's ship as they reached the exit. At last, the ship made out just before Mount Cloudbreak erupted as it crash landed. Flynn: Oh, this is your captain speaking... (fell down form the ship and nearly passed out) Tessa: Dragon Feathers, are you okay!? I've never seen a crash like that! Flynn: I know, right? It was actually a super secret incrdibly complex maneuver. Good thing I'm the best pilot in all of Skylands. Captain Flynn at your service. BOOM! Tessa: KA-BLAM! Flynn: Come again, Miss...? Tessa: Tessa, (stuttering) I'm Tessa. Flynn: Of course you are. So, what's the big problemo, Tessa? Tessa: My village was attacked right before the Volcano Celebration, it's not far! (grabbing Flynn) Come on, I'll show you guys. Flynn: Woah, woah, woah! Now, cools your jets here, I'm not going anywhere without my ship, a good captain never does. Tessa: I just can't believe I am talking to some actual Portal Masters and Skylanders! Along with Princess Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie, and thier Alliance! Wow. Okay, (to herself) pull it together, Tessa. Listen, we need to get to Woodburrow fast! Those Greebles that attacked us are still there causing all sorts of problems! We really need your help. Flynn: I told you, I'm not leaving my ship.Aw, look at it. I don't know that she'll ever be the same. It's up to you guys to make her sacrifice worth it. Tessa: Don't worry. I'll have it towed back to town. You and the the others go on ahead, Princess Twilight. Just follow the path. It will lead you guys right to Woodburrow! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for the tip, Tessa, we'll see you guys there. Tessa: Be careful, and good luck. Pinkie Pie: Come on, let's go to Woodburrow! Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225